Indigno para amar
by Atori-chan
Summary: Por el trauma del divorcio entre mis padres, soy alguien indigno para el amor. Y tú, que no eres como el resto de mis fans que solo me ven como un guapo cantante, no puedo evitar preguntarte: ¿Por qué yo, Sora? SECUELA DE REFLEXIÓN SOBRE EL AMOR


**SUMARY: **Por el trauma del divorcio entre mis padres, soy alguien indigno para el amor. Y tú, que no eres como el resto de mis fans que solo me ven como un guapo cantante, no puedo evitar preguntarte: ¿Por qué yo, Sora? SECUELA DE REFLEXIÓN SOBRE EL AMOR

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de pareja: **Takeru x Hikari

**Aclaraciones: **POV Yamato

**Género:**_ Drama/Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **hacer un análisis sobre los sentimientos de Sora hacia Yamato. __

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INDIGNO PARA AMAR<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p>Los acordes de la guitarra eran suaves, lentos, creando la armonía perfecta que a Gabumon tanto le gustaba.<p>

Faltan tres horas para que comience el concurso de bandas musicales y no me siento nada nervioso, nunca lo he sentido, pues yo no soy de esos tipos que tienen la piel de gallina cuando se presentan a un concurso. Además, si hay algo de lo que siempre he pecado, es de tener demasiada confianza en mí mismo y cuando tienes a tus mejores amigos apoyándote, más confianza tengo.

Miro a Gabumon quién se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los melódicos sonidos producidos por mi bajo. Su sonrisa es demasiado clara y amplia. No la ha quitado desde que mi hermano y los demás nos dieron a Taichi, al resto de los mayores y a mí, la agradable sorpresa de nuestros digimons y la oportunidad de poder pasar con ellos en estas fechas tan especiales.

Sin interrumpir el deleite de Gabumon, suspiro silenciosamente imaginándome que toda aquella sorpresa habría sido cosa de Takeru. Aún recuerdo su alarma y extrañeza cuando le había comentado que nuestro padre, debido a los programas especiales navideños, trabajaría el veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre todo el día.

.

-_¡¿Y piensas pasar la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad tú solo? –Takeru desde el otro lado del teléfono, casi me había dejado sordo. Comprendo su preocupación, ya que estas serían las primeras navidades que la pasaba completamente solo._

_-no pasa nada, Takeru. –intentando tranquilizarlo- Tengo el concurso en la noche de Nochebuena y a saber a qué hora terminará. Además, estaré con Taichi y los demás._

_-¡¿Y Navidad? _

_-Takeru, no soy un niño para ir corriendo a ver qué me trajo Santa Claus. –comenté entre risas- además, con todo cerrado y papá fuera, será un día perfecto para descansar tranquilamente._

_-Hermano, ese no es un día para pasarlo solo. –me contrarió Takeru- ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con mamá y conmigo?_

_-¡NO! –contesté de manera rotunda como el cambio de mi rostro. _

_Me resultaba algo incómodo estar con mi madre, por la sencilla razón de que cuando mis padres se habían divorciado, ella no había querido llevarme como hizo con Takeru, solo porque era la viva imagen de mi padre. Apreté el móvil con fuerza al recordar la mirada de desprecio que me había lanzado mi madre en aquella ocasión. _

_Aunque actualmente las cosas entre mis padres parecían ir mejorando poco a poco, aún existía esa línea que los separaba, la misma línea existente entre mi madre y yo._

_Takeru se queda silencioso sin preguntar la razón, lo escucho suspirar pesadamente. Sé que mi hermano es el único de los cuatro que quiere que esté toda la familia unida, pero claro, lo comprendo. Él había sido muy pequeño para recordar las continuas discusiones entre nuestros padres y siempre había gozado del cariño y afecto de los tres, especialmente por parte de nuestra madre, ya que ella es la única de toda la familia que muestra gestos afectivos sin problemas._

_-deberías buscarte una novia, hermano. _

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esa sugerencia repentina. Una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de mis labios._

_-¡No te rías, hermano! ¡Hablo en serio! –y eso lo notaba por su tono convincente, pero yo seguía con mi risa por lo absurdo que me resultaba- falta un mes para las Navidades. Tiempo de sobra para que busques a alguien, así ya no pasarías las Navidades solo. –yo meneo la cabeza ante lo risueño que sonaba mi hermanito contándome aquello- Tienes catorce años y eres muy popular entre las chicas. –¡Encanto de hermano! En recompensa te regalaré esa camiseta de los Lakers que tanto te gusta- Taichi-san me dijo que andas con una chica guapa y encantadora. Satomi, es ese su nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no sales con ella?_

_-porque es demasiado femenina. Me desquicia las chicas así. Y déjalo Ta…_

_-pues entonces, -cortándome. Vuelvo a suspirar. Desde luego cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de pararlo- Jun Motomiya, ¿no? ¿Verdad? –dice con algo desconfianza y hasta con cierto desagrado._

_¡Y NO ES PARA MENOS!_

_-¡¿Quieres que te dé una paliza? –grito molesto. ¿Yo con Jun? ¡Nunca jamás! Esa chica era una tonta obsesionada que no me deja en paz, ante las claras indirectas que le lanzo de que no estoy interesado en ella. Y por si fuera poco, Jun es hermana de Daisuke, y Daisuke tiene cierta semejanza con el Taichi de antes y Taichi tiene cierto parecido con Jun._

_¡No! ¡Ni hablar!_

_¡Nunca estaré con una loca obsesionada clon femenino de Taichi!_

_-pues… eso significa que Mimi-san tampoco. Por lo que Hikari tampoco. –y mi respuesta fue una risotada, donde escucho tu alivio que tratas de ocultar después de decir el nombre de la chica que tanto te gusta y que debido a Taichi, no te atreves a declararte- Y Miyako-san está enamorada de Ken. Y sin ofenderla, no creo que te guste ella… ¡PERFECTO! –pronuncias repentinamente, que hasta me provocas un sobresalto por ese cambio tan brusco de tono- ¡Sora-san! Sora-san y tú haríais una pareja perfecta. Además, ya no sale con Taichi-san. No es tan femenina y debes reconocer que es muy bonita. ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en ella antes?_

_-Takeru, Sora es solo mi amiga. –aunque no miento que todas esas cualidades mencionadas, hacen de Sora una chica especial, pero es que yo solo veo a Sora como mi mejor amiga. La única chica con sentido común sobre el mundo y que no se pone a gritar como loca mi nombre._

_-la amistad conlleva al amor. ¡Fíjate! ¡Hasta vuestros emblemas son parejos! –insistía mi hermano muy entusiasmado._

_-también el emblema de Hikari y el tuyo son parejos, pero tú no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes por miedo a Taichi. –metiéndome con él._

_-bueno… bueno… -poniéndose bastante nervioso- que no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. Yo no soy el que va a pasar la Navidad solo._

_-Takeru, te he dicho que no me importa, de verdad. _

_-¡Pero a mí, "sí" me importa! –recalcándolo bien- Por eso, la única solución es que la pases con alguien especial, como una novia. Ya es hora de que tengas una, porque nunca has tenido una._

_-tampoco quiero tener una chica. –la conversación está empezando a ser bastante pesada y a disgustarme._

_-¡¿No me digas que te gustan los chicos? –preguntó escandalizado._

_De verdad, a veces pienso que estar rodeado de idiotas como Daisuke es algo que se acaba contagiando._

_-Takeru… -y el simple hecho de nombrarlo con voz dura, fue suficiente respuesta para él._

_-vale, vale. Era una broma, no te enfades. –sonriendo nervioso y yo vuelvo a menear la cabeza- pues, ¿por qué no quieres una chica? _

_-¡Cosas mías! _

_Ni loco pienso decirle que mi rechazo al amor se debe al divorcio entre mis padres. Aunque la verdadera razón radica en aquella mirada de desprecio por parte de mi madre. Soy idéntico a mi padre en todos los aspectos. Y recuerdo perfectamente que la causa del origen de las discusiones había sido por mi padre._

_No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo y convertirme en un hombre amargado arrepentido de su error y que no hace nada para solucionarlo._

_-ni siquiera cuando esa chica se trata de Sora-san._

_Su insistencia tocó límite en mí._

_-escucha Takeru, -comienzo al borde de la paciencia- no pienso repetírtelo más veces. Sora es mi mejor amiga y nunca la veré en otros términos porque la aprecio sinceramente. Y no pienso ser un desconsiderado y pedirle que salga conmigo, porque paso las navidades solo. _

_-es verdad… -murmuró con un tono tan bajo, como la vergüenza al no darse cuenta de las consecuencias de su idea._

_-además, ella terminó su relación con Taichi hace poco porque estaba enamorado de otro. –continué, recordando aquellas lágrimas de angustia que habían caído del rostro de alguien tan alegre como Sora._

_-¿y si fueras tú? –su atrevimiento a preguntarlo fue con un tono bajo._

_Si tenía la esperanza de que eso me hiciera dudar y que no le gritara, pues estaba muy equivocado._

_-¡¿ES QUE ERES GILIPOLLAS O SOLO TE LO HACES? –y le cuelgo bruscamente a medida que echo el móvil sobre la cama, aunque de lo enfadado que estaba, me daban unas ganas tremendas de descargar esta ira y tirarlo contra el suelo._

_¡Mierda!_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Sora estaba enamorada de mí?_

_Takeru no sabe lo muy destrozada que ella había estado por haber dejado a Taichi, por aquella persona que tanto ama. Ella me conoce demasiado, por lo que no puede sentir un amor tan fuerte, a no ser que sea por compasión. Y ella, no es de esas._

_¡Joder!_

_¡Maldito Takeru!_

_¡Acaba de joderme lo que me queda de día!_

_Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y por el número en pantalla, observo que es Takeru de nuevo._

_Estaba por colgar o dejar que sonara, pero después reflexioné._

_Ya no era un crío para hacer esa clase de chiquilladas._

_Y al quinto toque, descolgué._

_-¡¿Hermano? –antes de que pudiera decir algo, Takeru habló con desesperación- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería molestarte! ¡Solo que estoy muy preocupado por ti! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_-… -suspiro. Sus disculpas sinceras, pudieron conmigo. Quiero demasiado a mi hermano para permanecer más de cinco minutos enfadado con él. Es como si fuera mi punto débil- Tranquilo, te perdono. Pero no vuelvas a mencionar lo de una novia y meter a Sora por medio, que sino te mato._

_-de acuerdo. –accedió aliviado, pasamos un rato en silencio y Takeru rompió el hielo con un nuevo tema- Por cierto, ¿sabes qué me dijo Gabumon…? -y se cortó de repente ante mi extrañeza._

_El silencio duró tantos segundos qué me llegué a preocupar._

_-¿Pasa algo, Takeru?_

_-¡Ah! Disculpa, hermano. Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial. –mi extrañeza aumentó al escucharlo hablar bastante animado- Lo que te decía, el otro día, Gabumon me dijo que BlackWargreymon que podría tener corazón, ¿tú qué opinas?_

_._

Detengo mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de mi guitarra y miro con una sonrisa amplia a Gabumon. Él, ante la falta de la melodía, se gira verme y me devuelve la sonrisa.

¡Este Takeru!

Estoy por apostar lo que sea, a que se le habría ocurrido la idea de traerme a Gabumon en aquel momento. Si hay algo en lo que resaltas es en esa tenacidad, donde no importa el tiempo y lugar, que nunca te rindes. Especialmente, cuando se trata de la familia.

¡Gracias, hermanito!

Continúo con mis acordes, al mismo tiempo que disfruto de la compañía de Gabumon, ya que cuando lleguen mis compañeros de banda, Gabumon tendrá que marcharse con Taichi y que pueda escucharme cantar sin problemas.

De repente, Gabumon comienza a olisquear algo en el aire.

-¿ocurre algo? –no tardó en preguntar.

-huelo a algo delicioso. –sin dejar de olisquear a la nada y disfrutando de aquel olor, donde sus ojos están cerrados de placer.

-será algún puesto ambulante de comida. –intentando no reírme ante aquel rostro en mi digimon- he oído que han puesto varios.

-quizás, aún así huele tan bien… voy a ver de qué se trata.

Su interés era demasiado que me asombraba.

Gabumon nunca había sido un glotón en comparación con Agumon o Gomamon.

Dejo de darle importancia al asunto y sigo con mis acordes, esta vez, sigo las notas de la canción que tocaré esta noche. Cerrando los ojos, empiezo a cantarla para mí mismo.

-"_Negai kanaeru kagi, sono te ni aru. Michi e tsunagaru doa…"_

Como siempre cuando canto o toco para mí mismo, cierro los ojos y desconecto de lo que me rodea.

-"_…sugu me no mae. Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii. Aratana sekai wo hiraku…_"

-¡Yamato!

Dejo de tocar repentinamente, al tiempo que abro los ojos y al centrarme en la voz de mi digimon, me llevo una sorpresa al encontrármelo en compañía de Sora y de su digimon.

-¿Sora? –levantándome de la silla, sorprendido de su presencia.

-como siempre, cantas muy bien. –me dice.

-gracias. –contesto, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa que ella me había ofrecido.

Para mayor asombro mío, observo cómo se sonroja y agacha la mirada hacia abajo. Entonces me percato que lleva un regalo y que lo aprieta como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡AAHHH! ¡PASO! ¡PASO! ¡PASO!

¿Esa voz?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y chocando contra Sora, apartándola hacia un lado, por no mencionar de que se había llevado por delante a Gabumon y a Piyomon, Jun aparecía ante mí.

-¡Perdonad! ¡Yamato te he traído unos pasteles!

-pero… ¡¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?

Obviamente que por la puerta, imbécil, me reprimo mentalmente.

Pero es que esa no era la cuestión precisamente, sino, ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí, si aún faltaban horas para que comenzase el concierto?

…

¡Daisuke!

¡Seguro que fue él quién le chivaría a la loca de su hermana que estaría horas antes!

-¿cómo he llegado? –me preguntas con ese rostro bobalicón de enamorada. Seguramente por esa cabeza suya, se imaginará que estoy interesado en ella cuando realmente deseo que te mantengas lo más alejada de mi presencia- he tomado el metro y luego el bus. Yamato ya sabes que vengo a verte al concierto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

¡MALDITA LOCA OBSESIVA!

-¿Yamato? –apareciendo Taichi algo nervioso- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero me pareció que estabas con Jun.

-eso parece. –contesto arrastrando las palabras.

Yagami, más te vale que me la saques de aquí, si quieres tener descendencia.

Me gustaría gritarle, así que solo espero que lea en mi rostro lo que pienso.

-oye Jun, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero está corriendo el rumor de que las entradas se están agotando y si quieres ver a…

Taichi no tuvo que decir más para que aquella loca saliese del camerino desesperada.

¡Gracias a Dios!

-parece que ha funcionado. –comentó Taichi satisfecho de su idea.

-gracias Taichi, te debo una. –dije con tal alivio como si me hubiera salvado la vida.

Él me mira unos instantes con una sonrisa extraña, luego a Sora y suspira.

-no lo he hecho por ti, sino por ella.

¿Qué?

¿Por Jun?

No entiendo.

-me llevo ya a Gabumon. Sora, -dirigiéndose a ella- Piyomon también viene conmigo. Aprovecha ahora para decírselo sin digimons entrometidos.

De verdad que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

¿Por qué Taichi había suavizado su tono en sus últimas palabras?

¿Por qué Sora estaba sonrojada y con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad?

Y sobre todo, ¿a qué venían aquellas palabras?

¿Decirme el qué?

Miro a Sora, en búsqueda de esa respuesta, cuando estuvimos solos. Pero ella, sigue mirando la salida por donde Taichi y los digimons se fueron.

Yo lo único que puedo pensar es que ellos dos han regresado. Eso explicaría esas miradas cómplices que se lanzaban mutuamente.

-oye, Yamato. –titubeas un rato como pensando qué decir después. Extraño comportamiento. Nunca fuiste de la clase de chicas que se muestran indecisa- hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

-¿Es sobre Taichi y tú? ¿Habéis vuelto?

-¡No! –sueltas sorprendida por mi deducción- verás… -mirando hacia otro lado, nuevamente colorada, pero ahora más- recuerdas… recuerdas aquella noche en el parque… y lo que te dije… sobre que amaba a otra persona…

-claro.

-pues yo… esa persona… que amo… -vacilas, aprietas tu regalo, tiemblas.

-…

Fueron pocos segundos los que me llevó para percatarme de la razón de tu estado de ánimo e imaginándome lo que me vas a decir. Algo que me resulta imposible y que no puede ser.

-esa persona eres tú. –y me lo confiesas, atreviéndote a mirarme fijamente, mostrándome la sinceridad en tus palabras.

-…

Yo solo suspiro con fuerza, porque aquel temor que tenía se hizo cierto.

¿Por qué yo, Sora?

¿Por qué te enamoraste de esa manera de alguien tan indigno del amor como yo?

Quizás porque mi expresión de rechazo es tan notoria que emites una sonrisa falsa, como la de aquella noche cuando te vi.

-tranquilo, Yamato. No pasa nada si me rechazas. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

-eh… -¡Claro que sí! Sin embargo, ser culpable de cómo debes sentirte por dentro hace que no pueda contestarte con normalidad.

-… -sonríes más, haciéndome creer que estás bien, aunque sé que eso no es verdad- ¿podrías…? ¿Al menos, podrías aceptar esto que hice para ti?

Yo lo miro y más carga de culpabilidad me recorre. Ella había hecho aquel regalo, donde el olor indica que era algo casero, algo delicioso cómo Gabumon había dicho. Y ella lo había hecho para mí.

¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué?

-¿por qué yo, Sora? –tengo que saberlo. No entiendo cómo ella, sabiendo cómo soy y lo que hice, se enamoró de esa manera de mí.

Me miras por unos momentos y a pesar de que mi tono era confuso y tú víctima de un rechazo, sonríes ahora con sinceridad y ternura.

-porque cuando estoy contigo… me haces sentir como al resto de tus admiradoras. –confiesas con algo de pudor y bajas la mirada- me haces sonrojar con tu mirada y mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me siento feliz cuando tú lo estás y triste cuando estás enfadado… -lo dices tan apurada como avergonzada.

Y yo… la culpabilidad me invade aún más, así como la conversación mantenida con Takeru que irrumpe en mi cabeza.

Takeru quería que pasara las Navidades con una chica. Me había dicho varias de nuestras conocidas, hasta llegar a Sora, donde no puedo negar que ella es la chica perfecta para mí. La que me amaba de verdad y no por mi físico o por ser un ídolo.

Y por mi temor al amor, le estaba rompiendo el corazón a una de las personas que más apreciaba.

-lo siento, Sora. –acabo por pronunciar con gran pesar- de verdad que agradezco de corazón lo que sientes, pero no quiero que en un futuro nos hagamos daño al separarnos, como pasa con mis padres.

Te digo, para que no pienses que mi rechazo es debido a algún defecto tuyo. Quiero que comprendas que todo deriva en mí. Y tú, que siempre guardas tu tristeza y tus lágrimas, quiero evitar eso. Quiero que entiendas que de no ser por aquel trauma, te habría escogido sin dudarlo, donde compartiría mi vida a tu lado.

-alguien –vuelves a hablar de nuevo con cierta tranquilidad- me dijo una vez: "El amor y la amistad, a diferencia de los otros emblemas, son características humanas muy complejas. No se puede entender de buenas primeras. Solo a través de nuestros errores es cuando comprendemos lo qué es en realidad." –y me miras con esa mirada tuya tan madura y comprensiva- Tú eres una persona muy consciente de tus actos para no caer en el mismo error que tu padre. Aprendiste con la amistad a no encerrarte en la soledad y a abrirte ante los demás. Estoy convencida que con el amor, no caerías en ese error. Lo sé, porque cuando te enamores y conociéndote como te conozco, lo último que querrás es hacerle daño a esa persona.

…

-la cuidarás y la protegerás tanto, como hacías con Takeru. Y esa chica, se sentirá tan afortunada como yo de seguir siendo tu amiga.

…

No sé qué decir.

Realmente, me has dejado sin saber qué decir o qué pensar.

Solo puedo pensar en lo admirable que resultas a pesar de haberte rechazado, por culpa de un temor estúpido. Y aún por encima, me animas con la posibilidad de que tendré un amor merecido, del cual seré feliz.

Dejas el regalo encima de una de las mesas y siguiendo con esa sonrisa, murmuras.

-buena suerte en el concurso. –y te dispones a ir…

-¡Sora! –te llamo automáticamente.

Te giras y yo…

…

…

…

-yo lo dije y tienes razón. –mirándome con curiosidad- A través de nuestros errores es cuando comprendemos nuestras características. Hace tres años, a pesar de que tenía la lealtad de Gabumon, dejé que la oscuridad se metiera en mi corazón porque creía que Takeru no me necesitaba. En aquel momento, quería estar solo. Fue en la misma oscuridad en el que había caído tu corazón. –te giras por completo, para estar frente a mí, asintiendo con la cabeza, recordando aquel momento. Así como que yo, junto a Joe, fuimos los que te sacamos de aquel lugar oscuro- En mi caso, fue la tenacidad y la comprensión de Gabumon lo que me salvó de aquello y lo que hizo que entendiera finalmente mi característica. Y tú, en estos momentos -acercándome a ella- has actuado como él sobre el amor. Respetando y aceptando algo que te está rompiendo por dentro. –parándome cuando nos separaba unos escasos centímetros- Pero que como siempre, lo soportas para derrumbarte en la soledad.

Ser pillada por la verdad, hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y volviera a asomar esa sonrisa falsa de que todo estaba bien.

-te he dicho…

Y te interrumpo posando mi mano sobre tu boca, un gesto que te hace sonrojar hasta el límite y que lo exteriorizas con tus mejillas teñidas de un rojo, que la verdad, resulta hermoso.

Y sonrío.

-no sé cómo terminará, pero supongo que ambos hemos aprendido de nuestros errores pasados, así que es probable que nos vaya bien. –comenzando a acariciarle la mejilla, donde ahora sus ojos no pueden ocultar lo cristalinos que se encuentran por la emoción de lo que le acabo de decir- si aún lo deseas, podemos intentar lo nuestro.

Y como respuesta, obtengo un fuerte abrazo suyo, así como las lágrimas que deja escapar sobre mi jersey.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –me dices muy emocionada.

La calidez de tu cuerpo se contagia al mío y te correspondo a tu abrazo, no sin antes percatarme como Taichi más los tres digimons nos observan desde la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad. Aunque la de Taichi es diferente. Casi parece mandarme un mensaje a través de su mirada.

"_Cuídala bien o te acordarás de mí_"

Sonrío tranquilo y le devuelvo el mensaje.

"_La cuidaré más que a mi vida._"

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Como prometí hace meses, dependiendo de los reviews haría una secuela de _Reflexión sobre el amor_ pero desde el punto de vista de Yamato y aquí lo tenéis.

Si he tardado ha sido debido a mis estudios que me han tenido hipnotizada hasta junio. Afortunadamente salí bien del curso. (_Aplausos_) Y claro, ya me decía que cuando no tuviera que estudiar haría actualización masiva de fics y como fecha puse esta, el día de mi cumpleaños. (_¡Felicidades! Gracias_)

Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado y en esta ocasión me regaléis un review.

La letra que canta Yamato es la de "Negai kanaeru kagi" para los despistados y aparte de ser su tema en el Cd de Best Partner es la que originalmente canta en el concierto del episodio 38 de _Digimon Adventure 02_. Por cierto, como algunos han observado, algunas líneas provienen de ese episodio, versión español ibérico, para hacer este fic lo más creíble posible, sobre lo que pasó cuando Sora le dio el regalo a Yamato.

Besos y gracias de antemano por las felicitaciones.

'Atori'


End file.
